fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pikachu
---- Pikachu (Japanese: ピカチュウ Pikachu) is an Electric-type Pokémon. It evolves from Pichu when leveled up with high friendship and evolves into Raichu when exposed to a Thunder Stone. However, the starter Pikachu in Pokémon Yellow will refuse to evolve into Raichu unless it is traded and evolved on another save file. Pikachu is popularly known as the mascot of the Pokémon franchise and a major representative of Nintendo's collective mascots. It is also the version mascot of Pokémon Yellow, where it is the only starter Pokémon in that game. It has made numerous appearances on the boxes of spin-off titles. Pikachu is also the starter Pokémon in Pokémon Rumble Blast. His voice actress is voiced by Ikue Ohtani Biology Pikachu is a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur, and its ears are long and pointed with black tips. It has a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. There are pouches inside its cheeks where it stores electricity. Its forearms are short, with five fingers on each paw, and its feet have three toes. It has two brown stripes on its back, and its tail is in the shape of a lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur at the base. A female will have a round tip and a V-shaped notch at the end of its tail that makes it have a heart-shaped end. It is classified as a quadruped, but it has been known to stand and walk on its hind legs. The anime has shown that Pikachu sometimes travel in groups. It raises its tail to check its surroundings, and is occasionally struck by lightning in this position. Living in forested areas, Pikachu is found foraging for berries it roasts with electricity to make them tender enough to eat. It has been observed eating and sometimes destroying telephone poles, wires, and other electronic equipment. Pikachu is able to release electric discharges of varying intensity. Pikachu has been known to build up energy in its glands, and will need to discharge to avoid complications. It is also able to release energy through its tail, which acts as a grounding rod, as well as recharging fellow Pikachu with electric shocks. Pikachu can also electrify itself to use its evolutionary line's signature move, Volt Tackle. When threatened, it looses electric charges from its sacs, and a group can build and cause lightning storms. It is found mostly in forests, where a sure sign that Pikachu inhabits a location is patches of burnt grass. Stats - Let's Go Partner= }} Super Smash Bros. series Pikachu (Japanese: ピカチュウ Pikachu) is a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. (series). Along with Mario, Link, and Kirby, Pikachu is one of the most notable fighters in the series. Super Smash Brothers Ultimate Fighters Pikachu is a returning veteran in SSBUF. He confirmed to appear on May 25, 2018 along side the rest of the original 8. amiibo Trivia *Niue released a one-dollar coin featuring Pikachu as part of a commemorative promotion for the Pokémon franchise, with Pikachu on one side and the nation's coat of arms on the other. *Pikachu and its evolved form share their species name with Rattata, Raticate, Sandshrew, and Sandslash. They are all known as the Mouse Pokémon. *Veronica Taylor has stated that Pikachu is her favorite Pokémon. *In 2008, Japanese researchers discovered a new protein that helps carry electrical impulses from the eyes to the brain and named it pikachurin. According to the researchers, the decision was based on both the Pokémon and protein possessing "lightning-fast moves and shocking electric effects". *There have been two Pikachu balloons in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. The first, known as the "Flying Pikachu" was flown from 2001 through 2005. It was used in a morning rush hour test of wind conditions in Times Square after an accident involving an M&M's balloon in the 2005 parade and made its farewell appearance at the Party of the Decade in August 2006, in New York City's Bryant Park. The second version debuted in the 2006 parade, features glowing cheeks, and chases a Poké Ball balloon. *Pikachu is one of fourteen Pokémon that one can collect foreign Pokédex entries for in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. *The earliest depictions of Pikachu had differently-colored bellies, most notably the sprites for Pokémon Red, Green, and Blue, as well as the international Red and Blue. *Pikachu is the only core series starter Pokémon with a pre-evolved form, though Pichu was not available in Pokémon Yellow. *According to A Sneak Peek at Pokémon, Pikachu can deliver a constant current of 1000 amperes. *As of Generation V, Pikachu has the most event-exclusive moves available to it. *In the Japanese Pokémon Stadium, Pikachu is the only Pokémon that can be used in battle that is not fully evolved. *In Pokémon Yellow, X, and Y, Pikachu uses its cry from the anime as voiced by Ikue Ohtani. Pikachu is the only Pokémon that uses its anime voice in any core series game. **If the starter Pikachu from Yellow is transferred to Pokémon Stadium or Stadium 2, it will also use its anime voice. *Black, White, Black 2, and White 2 are the only core series, handheld games in which Pikachu is not available in some way. *In Pokémon Yellow, the starter Pikachu will refuse to evolve unless it is traded to another game and has a Thunderstone used on it in that game. Origin Pikachu has physical aspects of several species of rodents, and its species name suggests that it is based on a mouse. It is not particularly similar to the pika despite its name, but its long ears do resemble those of other members of Lagomorpha. Pikachu was designed by Atsuko Nishida, a member of the core design team at Game Freak. Name origin Pikachu is a combination of ピカピカ pikapika (onomatopoeia for sparkle) and チューチュー chūchū (the sound of squeaking). Gallery Artwork Shiny Pikachu 1.1.Shiny Pikachu 1.png 1.1.Shiny Pikachu 2.png 1.1.Shiny Pikachu 3.png 1.1.Shiny Pikachu 4.png 1.1.Shiny Pikachu 5.png Cosplay Pikachu pikapikapikapika.png 025Pikachu-Libre.png 025Pikachu Libre Dream.png PikachuLibrePokkénTournament.png PikachuLibreAltPokkénTournament.png Pikachu_SSBUltimate (Libre).png 1.1.Pikachu Libre Standing.png 1.2.Pikachu Libre scratching his ear.png 1.3.Pikachu Libre charging up.png 1.4.Pikachu Libre crouching.png 1.5.Pikachu Libre Drop Kicking.png 1.6.Pikachu Libre striking.png 1.7.Pikachu Libre falling.png 1.8.Pikachu Libre Blocking.png 1.9.Pikachu Libre sitting.png 025Pikachu-PhD.png 025Pikachu-Pop Star.png 025Pikachu Pop Star Dream.png 025Pikachu-Belle.png 025Pikachu-Rock Star.png 025Pikachu Rock Star Dream.png Sprites 025.gif|Generation V 025Pikachu.gif|Generation VI 025_Pikachu_Shiny.gif|Generation VI (Shiny) }} Category:Playable Characters Category:Electric Pokémon Category:Nintendo Civil War Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Good Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Species Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Pokémon Species Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Content of Super Smash Bros. Maximum! Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. Channel Category:Super Smash Bros.: A New World Category:Cartoon All-Star Melee Category:Poké Kart U Category:Nintendo Smash Kart Category:Pikachu and Kirby: Amazing Adventures Category:Star Team (crew) Category:Pokkén Tournament U Category:SSBUF Category:Super Smash Bros. Discord Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's Super Smash Bros. Category:Nintendo's War of The Worlds Category:Cute Characters